Egoist Break Up
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Kamijou, Hiroki has had his heartbroken seeing something he thought he'd never see. Yaoi slash - seriously its JJR!
1. Chapter 1

Okay NEW story… technically an old story

This story was on my sunshinebymoonlight account on quizilla, but I have taken it down and am reposting it here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica… I only wish I did. Xox 3

Enjoy!

Kamijou Hiroki, who was supposed to be working all night, walked into his home and looked around for his lover. Seeing no one he looked down disappointed. He wanted Nowaki to make him feel better after the day he had had.

_(For those whom haven't seen Junjou Romantica: Hiroki is in a homosexual relationship with Kusama Nowaki and Nowaki calls him Hiro-san.)_

He heard something crash coming from another room and Hiroki walked cautiously towards the door and pulled it slightly open. His insides turned to ice and his heart broke at what he saw.

A man Hiroki had never met had pinned Nowaki to the wall. Their mouths met and their kiss went of for more moments than Hiroki thought he could endure. The man then slid to the floor with Nowaki and unbuttoned Nowaki's shirt.

Hiroki stared and wanted to look away, however he stayed with the hope of Nowaki punching the other man. Even though Nowaki seemed to be enjoying himself with the other man Hiroki wanted there to be some proof that he was taking it the wrong way.

"Sato-san, more," Nowaki begged.

Hiroki stepped backwards in horror at Nowaki's words. He still didn't want to think that Nowaki was cheating let alone see the proof unfold before his eyes.

"Shall I be inside you again, or you inside me this time?" the man said in low voice.

Nowaki moaned and gripped 'Sato-san's' head and the man ran his tongue down Nowaki's body. The two bodies mingled and finally Hiroki turned away.

"Inside me, Sato-san," Hiroki heard Nowaki cry out.

): *Tears* No don't do it Nowaki

Oh, wait I just wrote that…

Why, sunshinebymoonlight, why?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the next chapter!

Note: this was originally viewed by friends who had never seen JJR… weirdos… so the hints and add-in's were originally for them.

Enjoy!

Hiroki fled their apartment and for some reason he ran to his best friend Usami Akihiko. He rang on the doorbell and wait. He didn't know how long he waited before ringing the doorbell again.

"Hai," said a voice.

"Akihiko?" Hiroki asked in desperation.

_(For those whom haven't seen Junjou Romantica: Usami, Akihiko is Hiroki's childhood friend.)_

A moment or two passed and a buzz sounded which let Hiroki know he was being let in. He barely noticed the passing of time and the fact that the person whom let him into Akihiko's house was not Akihiko. He didn't even notice that the person who let him in seemed to run away in fear.

"Hiroki, what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked as he came down the stairs.

Hiroki looked up in desperation and Akihiko stared in shock.

"I need a place to stay . . . do you have a spare room? Even the sofa would do," Hiroki asked.

Akihiko stared at his friend for a moment and wondered what could have made Hiroki so desperate. He sat Hiroki down on the sofa and walked into the kitchen area. Misaki looked up at Akihiko from his hiding place.

_(For those whom haven't seen Junjou Romantica: Usami, Akihiko is in a homosexual relationship with Takahashi, Misaki. Misaki is one of Hiroki's university students.)_

"Usagi-san, why is Kamijou the devil here?" Misaki demanded to know.

Akihiko blinked, "He's my childhood friend and something about his behaviour is off."

Misaki stared and peered from his hiding spot to look at Hiroki. The person he saw did not seem like the same person from school anymore, because Hiroki had just burst out crying.

"I'll make some tea," Misaki said getting up.

Misaki began working around the kitchen and Akihiko stood off to one side.

"He told me that he needs a place to stay," Akihiko said.

"He can have my room. I'll have the couch," Misaki said reaching for the cups.

"Why not the guest room?" Akihiko asked surprise.

Misaki looked at Akihiko in annoyance.

"It's filled with the Great Wall of China," Misaki growled.

_(For those whom haven't seen Junjou Romantica: Usami, Akihiko has a collection of odd things like teddies, and a smaller to scale version of the Great Wall of China.)_

Akihiko nodded and walked back over to Hiroki. Akihiko sat across from Hiroki and waited in a un-Akihiko-like silence. Misaki walked over to Hiroki and handed him a cup.

"Are you okay, Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki asked kindly.

Hiroki looked up and noticed Misaki for the first time. He looked over at Akihiko and then down at the cup.

"This is Takahashi Misaki, my lover and Hiroki what happened?" Akihiko asked slowly.

Misaki went beet-red and had it have been any other time Hiroki would have demanded to know why Akihiko was dating one of his students and started throwing things; however he could not raise any rage against his friend at this moment.

"Nowaki . . . he was with another man and . . ." Hiroki said bursting out into tears.

Akihiko whispered that they should take Hiroki to Misaki's room and went over to Hiroki to help him up. He led Hiroki into Misaki's room and began closing the door.

"We'll talk some more tomorrow," Akihiko said before closing the door.

Misaki looked at Akihiko as they walked back together.

"I think Hiroki said something about his lover being with another man," Akihiko stated shaking his head.

Misaki said nothing, but thought of the idea of finding out that Akihiko was with someone else. He knew his heart would have broken.

"Misaki, upstairs now," Akihiko said when he notice Misaki's face.

Meanwhile Hiroki cried himself to sleep on Misaki's bed.

I wanna give him a hug, but I don't have the ability to jump through by computer screen without breaking it!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

The next day Nowaki woke up with Yoshida Satoshi clinging to his arm. He pushed the younger man off him and walked into the hallway. He noticed the front door open and realised that he must have left it open when he and Satoshi arrived last night.

"I wonder if Hiro-san will be busy again tonight," Nowaki whispered to himself.

Suddenly Satoshi was clinging to his back. The younger male manoeuvred himself in front of Nowaki.

"When are you going to dump this 'Hiro-san'?" Satoshi asked jealously.

Nowaki frowned at Satoshi and walked into the kitchen.

"Hiro-san was my first love and I want to break it to him gently," Nowaki said as he began his food search.

Satoshi followed Nowaki and watched him begin to cook something. He had started seeing Nowaki three months before after Nowaki saved his life by pulling him out of the way of a moving vehicle. Satoshi had almost committed suicide after he had been dumped by his previous partner.

"You're too kind, Wachan," Satoshi whispered.

_(For those whom haven't seen Junjou Romantica: When you first meet Nowaki in Junjou Romantica the old men he is with refer to him as 'Wachan')_

I suddenly am picturing old guys with beers and rocket launchers…


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I'm a horrible horrible person!

Enjoy!

Hiroki woke up in and realised that he was not at home. He looked around wondering how he had ended up in this room. He walked out and found Misaki cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Kamijou-sensei," Misaki greeted with a smile.

Hiroki nodded and sat down on the sofa. He put his head down and tried to get rid of the feeling of nothingness that people get after crying a great deal.

"Tell Akihiko that I'll explain things after work," Hiroki said standing up.

Hiroki walked towards the front door only to have his path blocked by Misaki.

"Eat breakfast first; you haven't eaten since you've been here," Misaki said.

Hiroki stared at Misaki, and then walked over to the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" Hiroki asked.

Misaki blinked and ran over to the kitchen to continue cooking. Akihiko woke up, dressed and walked down stairs to see Misaki directing Hiroki to the kitchen table. Misaki looked up at Akihiko and smiled as if it were a normal morning. Akihiko sat down at the table and his breakfast was served immediately. Hiroki was a little more polite and smiled slightly when Misaki served his.

"You're boyfriend said that I had to stay for breakfast," Hiroki said in a slight pissed-off tone.

Akihiko turned to look at Misaki and nodded, "Good, because I wanted to know how long you were planning on staying."

"I plan on staying in the office for a few nights, until I have alternate housing," Hiroki replied.

"No," Akihiko said, "You'll stay here and that way Misaki has no where else to sleep."

Misaki tripped in the kitchen and hid from sight.

"I have no interest in your sex life," Hiroki said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Akihiko nodded and checked the time.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked.

Hiroki shook his head and looked at the clock. He got up and walked to the door.

"I'll walk and Akihiko-" Hiroki said. Akihiko looked up. "Thank you."

Nawww, isn't Akihiko a good friend and Misaki is adorable!


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy!_

_0-0-0-0on to the story_

A month later . . .

Hiroki was glad that most of his books were still in boxes. He pulled another box out of the spare room and passed it to Misaki.

"Kamijou-sensei, you have a lot of books," Misaki said taking the box.

Misaki walked to the front door and pulled it open. He had the box in front of his face, so he didn't see the person walking straight into him. The box got dropped and Misaki fell backwards.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said picking the box back up.

Hiroki ran out of the spare room and over to Misaki. He saw the person standing in the doorway and froze.

"Nowaki," Hiroki whispered.

Nowaki stood in the doorway his face covered in confusion. He looked from Misaki, to the box, to Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, what's going on?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki picked up Misaki's box and pushed his way passed Nowaki. Nowaki stared until Hiroki disappeared down the hall.

Misaki stood there awkwardly and then spotted Akihiko coming back towards the apartment. He brushed the dirt from his pants and stood up straight.

"Kusama Nowaki-san?" Akihiko said questioningly.

Misaki realised that the person in front of him was Hiroki's ex boyfriend. He suddenly felt sorry for Hiroki and angry at Nowaki.

Nowaki nodded, "What's going on?"

"We're helping Kamijou-sensei move out," Misaki said angrily, returning inside to grab another box.

Hiroki was walking back upstairs to Nowaki's apartment when he heard someone cry out for help. He turned around and ran to the person's aid. Once down stairs he saw a group of teenage thugs beating up a young man.

"Oi!" Hiroki yelled.

The group noticed Hiroki and Hiroki recognised one of them from his lectures.

"Do you want me to harm you Ishii Shino-san?" Hiroki growled.

The young thug realised who Hiroki was and went pale.

"It's 'the devil' from my university. Let's go!" the youth said to his companions.

The teenage thugs ran off leaving their bloodied victim behind. Hiroki walked over to the victim and wiped some blood off the young mans face.

"Let's get you to my lov-friend's apartment," Hiroki said to the semi-conscious man.

Hiroki almost carried the young man up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Help No-Kusama-san," Hiroki yelled.

Nowaki ran out of the kitchen and saw the person Hiroki was struggling to carry. His eyes widened with fear and he ran to help the person.

"Sato-san?" Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki backed up realising that the person that he had saved from being beaten to death was Nowaki's new lover. He didn't know what to feel about the person he had just helped. Misaki and Akihiko were standing in the spare room's door way watching Hiroki with concern.

"Could someone call the hospital?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki left the room and dialled the hospital.

"Hello, someone's been injured," Hiroki said.

_0-0-0-0author_

_Me: Oh no, what will happen?_

_Conscience: You're writing this dimwit!_

_Me: Eh! You're against me too?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I love Hiroki and Nowaki! They are such a cute couple!**

**Enjoy their misery!**

**Evil laugh: Mwhahahahaha**

**Me: I don't own the Junjou Romantica Characters**

**0-0-0-0**

Later that day everyone was at the hospital to support Nowaki with his new partner. Hiroki was surprised that he had already moved on from Nowaki and didn't mind the fact that Nowaki was with someone new. He said comforting words and acted as a friend.

"Hiro-san-" Nowaki started.

"Nowaki, I meant Kusama-san, don't call me Hiro-san," Hiroki said sitting into the wall.

Nowaki blinked and nodded, "Kamijou-san, thank you for helping him."

Hiroki smiled, "My pleasure."

Akihiko told Hiroki that he and Misaki were going out for dinner and they'd be available to help him move in a day, or so. Akihiko led Misaki away and Hiroki watched them walking away. Hiroki noticed that Akihiko was trying to pull moves on Misaki as they walked.

"Usagi-san, wait until we leave!" Misaki snapped loudly.

Hiroki laughed softly and closed his eyes. Nowaki's eyes widened briefly and blushed.

"Why don't you hate me, Kamijou-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki opened his eyes and turned to Nowaki.

"I've known for a month Nowaki," Hiroki stated.

Nowaki turned away as he felt sorry for his ex lover, however saying something would only show that he still had feelings for Hiroki.

"Why don't you hate me? I thought that when you found out you'd hate me forever," Nowaki asked.

"I think I loved you for so long that I don't know how to hate you anymore. I avoided you for a whole month before I was able to approach our apartment. However it was okay when I saw him, because I saw your love for him," Hiroki said smiling sadly.

Nowaki and Hiroki sat in silence.

"Nowaki - Wachan, where is he?" Satoshi said from inside his room.

Nowaki ran into the room and saw Satoshi lying in a hospital bed. Satoshi had a black eye, a split lower lip, a bandage around his head and a cast on his arm.

"Sato-san," Nowaki said leaning down for a kiss.

Hiroki turned away so he didn't have to watch. He smiled, decided that it was time to leave and began to walk away. A hand grabbed Hiroki's arm and dragged him inside the room.

"Sato-san, this is the man who saved you," Nowaki said pushing Hiroki towards the injured man.

Satoshi reached up with his good arm, "I'm Yoshida Satoshi, please call me Satoshi."

Hiroki shook Satoshi's hand and nodded.

"My name is Kamijou Hiroki," Hiroki replied.

Satoshi smiled and reach out for Nowaki's hand.

"Have you met Kusama Nowaki?" Satoshi asked.

Hiroki nodded, "We're . . . friends."

Nowaki looked away from the two with a look of discomfort on his face. He couldn't find the will to speak.

"Oh and I've got to go," Hiroki said looking at his watch, "Kusama-san, Satoshi-san, I'll tell the nurse to give you two some alone time."

He smiled at what his comment implied and saw Satoshi go red. Hiroki even noticed that Nowaki was smothering a giggle as he left.

"He knows?" Satoshi growled.

Nowaki nodded, "He was my old lover."

Satoshi ogled, "Hiro-san?"

Nowaki nodded and smiled, "Yep."

"You're a fool to give up someone as hot as that guy!" Satoshi teased.

Nowaki went red in embarrassment.

**0-0-0-0**

**Giggle! I like my Satoshi OC**


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

0-0-0-0

Time had passed and Hiroki was living a happy life once again. He was disappointed in no longer having a fabulous love life, however he didn't mind. Everything was organised and he was never hopelessly waiting for someone who was usually late, unless it was his boss with important print outs.

"Ka-mi-jou, I want a hug!" Miyagi You cried.

Hiroki turned, glared at Miyagi and watched his superior turn and run to his own desk. Behind Miyagi, Hiroki noticed a young man standing idly in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Hiroki asked.

"Kamijou-sensei, my name is Yamato Kiyoshi. I was wondering if I could get your help with a literature piece I'm writing," said the young man politely,

Hiroki nodded and went in the hall to speak with the young man. They started talking and Hiroki found out that the man was three years younger than him and had graduated from M university not long after Hiroki had become a teacher.

"I would like to admit that I had a motive other than work for talking to you, Kamijou-sensei," Kiyoshi said after talking length about his assignment.

Hiroki's memories tugged at his mind and he realised that the situation seemed vaguely familiar.

"Please Kamijou-sensei, go on a date with me," Kiyoshi said.

Hiroki stared for a moment and blushed in a way that looked like a pout.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoshi started backtracking; "If you want we can go back to talking about work, or I can leave if you don't associate with homosexual men-"  
>One thing Hiroki knew he could thank Nowaki for was the knowledge of dating. He was better at talking about it than he used to be.<p>

"I'm free tomorrow night if you're free," Hiroki stated.

"Or I can just leave-" Kiyoshi paused and stared.

Hiroki crossed his arms and smiled, "I know this really good restaurant."

Kiyoshi stood frozen on one spot. Hiroki quickly wrote down the restaurant details and his phone number and handed them to Kiyoshi.

"What time?" Kiyoshi whispered, blushing in his state of shock.

"Seven-thirty works for me," Hiroki said walking back into his office. "See you then, Yamato-san."

0-0-0-0

Had to add in some Miyagi!


	8. Chapter 8

**And how it all came about…**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0**

The day before . . .

Akihiko whispered to his editor who pointed him in the direction of a young fantasy writer. He was an M university graduate who went on to become one of the best authors in the same publishing company as Akihiko.

"Yamato Kiyoshi-san?" Akihiko said approaching the young man.

"Can I help you?" replied Kiyoshi.

Akihiko smiled and lifted a book.

"I just finished your book and I wanted to know where you got the idea for your main hero, Kamichi Hiroki," said Akihiko.  
>Kiyoshi blushed and glanced at the book.<p>

"I based him on a guy I liked when I was in university," replied Kiyoshi. "Why do you ask?"

Akihiko shrugged as it didn't matter.

"Oh, he just sounds like someone I know from M university's literature department," Akihiko replied.

"You know him too, huh?" Kiyoshi blushed.

"Just so you know . . . he's single at the moment," Akihiko stated and then walked away.  
><em>(Does anyone else think that 'Kamichi Hiroki' sounds extremely feminine?)<em>

**0-0-0-0**

**LOL- I had to!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All good things must come to an end!**

**Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0

The next day Hiroki stopped Misaki on the way out of class.

"Tell Akihiko to stop sending me his gay work associates," Hiroki said in an almost cross voice.

Misaki blushed and nodded in embarrassment.

"Oh and thank him for the most recent one," Hiroki said before sending Misaki on his way.

0-0-0-0

**Goodbye,**

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers, but this is the end of JJR: Egoist Break Up**


End file.
